


I Trust You

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection for Scisaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(We're gonna start this collection off with college!AU)

* * *

Scott hasn’t seen Isaac in three days. It’s terrifying; he misses his boyfriend who has apparently moved into the library while he studies for finals. He kicks the door to their dorm shut and scoops some of the clothes off the floor, scrunching his nose up as he tosses them in the direction of the closet. He’s pretty sure Isaac’s still wearing the same clothes from three days ago too. That’s even scarier than having not seen him. He flings his backpack on their bed and digs through it, fishing his phone out after a good minute of searching for it and sends  _where are you?_  to his missing boyfriend. It doesn’t take long for Isaac to message back  _library basement_  and Scott grabs a jacket from one of their chairs, pats his pocket to confirm his wallet is there, and walks back out of the room.

There’s a wave of heat when Scott walks into the library and his throat constricts the smallest amount while he heads to the basement. Isaac is the only one in the general area, sprawled out on one of the beanbags on the floor, laptop next to him and his nose in a textbook, highlighter hanging loose in his fingers. Scott nudges his foot into Isaac’s when he gets near enough and Isaac blinks up at him, smile gradually spreading on his face and he drops the highlighter and book, letting his fingers curl into Scott’s jeans and tugging until the other boy tumbles down, landing with a groan in Isaac’s lap.

“I’m glad you’ve showered and changed clothes since I saw you last.”

“Like you can say anything about my cleanliness. Do you remember that time you went like 4 days without a shower and I had to take away kissing until you did?”

Scott moves until he’s squished into the beanbag next to Isaac, pulling a pen from under his thigh and tossing it to the floor, his elbow pressed into Isaac’s ribcage and head leaning on Isaac’s shoulder.

“That was a dare from Stiles!” Scott’s indignation pulls a snort from Isaac and he presses a kiss to Scott’s forehead.

“What brings you down here?”

“I miss you. I haven’t seen you since Thursday night.”

Isaac’s eyebrows dip in confusion for a moment before he shakes his head.

“No, I’ve seen you since then.”

“Have not. You’ve been in this basement since Thursday.” Scott pulls away from Isaac, pouting the smallest amount and Isaac leans in, kissing the pout away and smiling when Scott does, but it quickly fades to apologetic.

“I’m sorry; I’m just really worried about this portfolio. It could break my grade, you know?”

Scott digs his elbow into Isaac’s side until the other boy catches his eye. “You know I can help you, right? I’ve already passed that class.”

The smile returns to Isaac’s face, bright and inviting. “Really?”

“Only after food though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac being adopted by Mama Mccall

Scott’s running late, really late, from Deaton’s; his mom’s going to be pissed he forgot they had dinner plans  _again_  and he doesn’t want to face her wrath tonight. He was supposed to spend the night with Isaac in Derek’s loft and he doesn’t want to have to miss that because he’s grounded. His bike lands with a thump in the damp grass and he jogs to the front door, shouldering it open when it sticks against something in the hall. The words die when he sees the box in the hall and he nudges it out of the way with his foot, making his way to the kitchen where his mom is sitting at the table with Derek and Isaac. Isaac flashes him a grin and beckons him forward, slinging an arm around his shoulders when Scott sits down.

“What’s going on?”

“Derek thought it’d be easier in the long run if I just stayed here.”

“Oh… wait. Mom’s letting you move in?”

Isaac’s grin is blinding and predatory. “She said it’d be safer if I lived under your roof instead of you crawling through my window at night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: thunderstorms and blanket forts

Isaac doesn’t like to admit his fear of storms and it’s not even a fear, not really; he just dislikes them and can’t sleep when they’re happening. If he really wants to think about it, he could say he liked them until the one time his dad locked him outside during one, but he doesn’t want to, just takes a deep breath and tries to stay still and not wake Scott up who’s fast asleep next to him, breath wheezing just slightly. A shock of thunder nearly shakes the house and he can’t stop the tremor that runs down his body, starts in his shoulders and rolls all the way down to his toes and Scott curls closer at that, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s middle and he breathes out a sigh that cuts off when Scott blinks at him, yawning slightly.

“Trouble sleeping?” It’s mumbled and sleepy, gravelly and Scott stretches out; Isaac hears his bones popping and winces at the sound.

“A little bit.”

Scott rubs at his eyes for a moment before rolling out of the bed, holding out his hand to Isaac who takes it and lets the other boy pull him from the bed. Isaac lounges against the wall as Scott busies himself pulling the sheets and blankets off the bed; he’s long stopped trying to figure out Scott’s ideas and tends to just follow his instructions. He watches as Scott rearranges the sheets and knots the edges around the frame of the bed and the he disappears inside the make-shift cave, one hand beckoning outside of bed in Isaac’s general direction. Scott pushes him down on his back as soon as he’s inside the cave and Isaac’s breath rushes out as he hits the bed and Scott curls up into his side, head on Isaac’s shoulder. His arm wraps around Isaac’s stomach again and he nudges his nose into Scott’s messy hair as Scott tugs the abandoned comforter over them again.

“Nothing bad can happen in the fort. I used to make them after my dad left to cope, I guess.”

Isaac can fill the rest in on his own, “ _Don’t be afraid to tell me anything, I’m here for you._ ” and breathes out the smallest sigh of relief that Scott didn’t laugh at him; Matt had when he found out.

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date shenanigans

It was Scott’s idea to go to the carnival; he’d wheedled and cast his big, puppy eyes at Isaac, using the “It’s only in town for a week, come on.” excuse and he’d dragged out the ‘on’ until Isaac had agreed just so he would stop. Now, now Isaac’s laughing, tears leaking one by one from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks at the look of complete shock on Scott’s face.

“You are so mean.” He says, eyes darting down to look at his shirt where there’s ice cream smeared across it and then to the nearly empty cone still in his hand; Isaac catches his breath and wipes at his face and cheeks, giving Scott a grin and leaning down to give the remaining ice cream on the cone a solitary lick.

“You deserved it! You laughed at me when I got sick after the ferris wheel.”

“Yeah, but that was funny.”

Isaac focuses Scott with the angriest look he can muster before he dissolves into laughter again after seeing the look on Scott’s face, only stopping when Scott gives him a gentle shove. Isaac straightens and drapes an arm across Scott’s shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of Scott’s head.

“I’m really sorry I pushed your ice cream into your shirt. I’ll buy you another?”

Scott twists and leans up to press a kiss to Isaac’s cheek, grinning when a blush stains the spot he just kissed. “I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *imagines Scott and Isaac having sex in the forest*

There’s a twig digging into Isaac’s shoulder blade and he should move it, but he can’t be bothered; the pain’s just adding to the pleasure coursing through him, from his fingers to his toes and Scott’s rolling his hips on top of him, head bowed and hands braced against Isaac’s chest. There’s not much Isaac can do other than let Scott take control and enjoy the pleasure rolling through him, lifting his hips to meet Scott’s every once in a while.

“Hey,” he starts, the word trailing into a moan when Scott twists down suddenly instead of continuing the slow pace he’d set at the beginning; Scott gives him a smirk and Isaac shifts, locking his arms around Scott’s back and rolling them over, smirking when the leaves crunch below Scott’s back.

He settles his hands on either side of Scott’s shoulders and thrusts once before Scott wraps his legs around Isaac’s waist and arches his head back, baring his throat to Isaac and groaning when the other boy places a sharp bite there.

“I thought it was my turn to choose the position.”

“Yeah, well. You were going to slow for my liking.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college!AU

“No, Scott. Not right now.” Isaac smacked the other boy’s hands away from his shoulders and picked his pen back up, chewing on the end as he squinted down at the textbook; Scott flopped back on the bed, stretching his arms above his hand and grabbing the pillow, pulling it close and hugging it to his chest before looking at Isaac’s tense back.

“You don’t have to worry that much, Isaac. You know you’ll do fine.”

Isaac’s shoulders lift in the semblance of a shrug, but he doesn’t even twitch as though he’s going to move from the desk and Scott sighs, rolling his head and staring at the wall where there’s a picture of them hung crookedly. Stiles had hung it last time he visited, had given it to them as an anniversary present and it’s cute, Isaac’s face scrunched up in a faux duckface and Scott kissing his cheek. Scott glances back at Isaac sitting at the desk and hugs the pillow to his chest again; they were supposed to go to dinner tonight, but apparently that isn’t happening anytime soon. He sighs again, loudly and Isaac flips him the bird before licking his finger and turning a page in his textbook.

“Don’t you have anatomy to memorize or something?”

“With how many dead bodies I’ve seen, I think I have everything memorized.”

“Then be quiet.” Scott groans and rolls on his side, staring at the back of Isaac’s head. “You know I love you Scott, but I will do something to you while you’re sleeping if you don’t stop.”

Scott blinks and hugs then pillow again, before glancing down at it and a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. It doesn’t take much to have the pillow sailing across the room and smack into the back of Isaac’s head before he’s snatching it out of midair, claws slicing through the thin fabric and Scott groans as the innards fall to the floor.

“You’re going to sacrifice one of your pillows to me now because of that, I hope you know.”

Scott groans again and pushes himself off the bed, walking across the room to rub at Isaac’s shoulders.

“Just take a break, please? Like an hour and have dinner with me.” Isaac tilts his head back to catch Scott’s eyes and Scott pushes out in bottom lip in a small pout until Isaac sighs and nods, getting up from the desk and grabbing his jacket from the closet on his way out of the room, leaving Scott to catch up.

Dinner’s only the stir-fry place in the Commons on campus, but Scott manages to prop his feet in Isaac’s lap from across the booth and Isaac smiles down at his food, biting his bottom lip and Scott grins back, watching the blush stain Isaac’s cheeks even if he’s trying to hide it.

“Sorry I’ve been such a dick lately.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re stressed. You’ll just have to make it up to me later.” Isaac catches Scott’s eyes again, Scott grins, and Isaac raises an eyebrow.

“I’m a little scared, but okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: please give me isaac riding scott

Scott never intended for it to get to this point. At least not today; maybe some time in the future, but he and Isaac had only been together a few weeks and Isaac. He was fragile and this thing between them was fragile and Scott didn’t want to fuck it up, so their “dates” tended to be movies and video games and pizza in his room, maybe making out and hand jobs, definite cuddling. That’s how this one had started; there’s an empty pizza box and soda cans on the floor, the movie’s droning in the background (some dumb horror flick Isaac had borrowed from Danny) and Isaac’s straddling his lap, head tilted back and neck stretched as he rolls his hips. Scott stills the other boy by wrapping his hands around Isaac’s hips and he blinks down at Scott, nose scrunching up.

“What?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and puts his hands over Scott’s, loosening his grip and going back to rolling his hips, twisting enough that Scott moans, lifting to meet Isaac’s movements.

“Shut up, you like it.”

“Yeah, but.” Isaac cuts Scott off by leaning forward and pressing their lips together and Scott’s thumbs dig into Isaac’s hips as he kisses back, pushing forward to deepen the kiss and Isaac smiles when they part, panting slightly.

“I want to do this, Scott. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: morning cuddles (McMahealahey)

There’s a hand poking him and it’s too early for this, especially after Scott showing up on his doorstep with a bleeding Isaac and Danny just wants to sleep, so he pushes his face into the pillow and rolls closer to the warmth of his boyfriend, pointedly ignoring the poking until it stops. He’s almost asleep again when someone starts breathing on his neck, warm gusts of air followed by kisses and he whines into his pillow, clutching at Scott’s shirt and pushing at the other boy until he hears a mumbled acknowledgment.

“Isaac won’t stop. Make him stop. You guys woke me up early, I deserve some sleep.” He flaps a hand to solidify his point and pats Scott somewhere in the vicinity of his shoulder, tucking himself close to the other boy.

He feels more than hears Scott’s sigh and his quiet words to Isaac, but he wraps an arm around Danny and Isaac presses himself against Danny’s back, mumbling an apology in the space between Danny’s shoulder blades. Danny reaches his arm back and pats at Isaac, mumbling it was okay and Isaac laughs quietly, wrapping his arm around Danny’s stomach to tangle with Scott’s.


End file.
